No Reason
No Reason is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The Commander reports the successful defense of the Central Dome restoration project to the chief. In a strange turn of events, Chief Pentaglass informs them that there is no work assigned by the government today. He heard a rumor that the Development Division "found something new," but does not elaborate on it beyond expressing his frustration that they may be trying to leave him oblivious to their inner workings. With nothing to do, the Commander mingles with fellow Hunters until they receive a message from Guykild... Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 12-1 >>Special Mail From: Guykild Mission: I do not need a reason to fight. Hurry up and dispatch me! Stage: Via Tubus Requirements: Clear Repair Work 2 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Peko (Breakfast) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Guykild Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Guardian 1 No Reason takes place on the Via Tubus map in a 4x8 grid. Peko (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight northeast of the zone, while Guykild (blue circle) is southwest. Upon completing this quest, the tier 12 level quests will end and tier 13 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 12 quests, Truth Seeker 2 or Phantom Shop 3 depending on which suplot was followed, incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: ... ...... ......... Boy, sure is slow around here. I got nothing from the government today, okay? ...... It's weird, though. After all that work, we've got absolutely nothing now... ...The government's been working behind the scenes lately, I hear. One rumor says that the Development Division found something new... They might be trying to cut me out of the picture!! Grrrrrr... I'm not gonna let them get away with this! I got nothing from the government today, okay? It's weird. Karen: Hello, NAME. I know the Chief says that having no work like this is weird, but having a little peace around here isn't so bad, either. Right? I suggested he go play with his son for a little while, and he said "I'm not that free, okay?!" Tee-hee-hee. So, anyway, go ahead and rest for a while, NAME. ...Oh, I know! Why don't you go talk to all of your team members? You should really take advantage of free time like this. Anyway, go ahead and rest for a while, NAME. Also in the meantime... why don't you go talk to all of your team members? You should really take advantage of free time like this. Sil'fer: NAME... I heard that the government doesn't have any missions for us this time. It sure is nice to relax once in a while, isn't it? Too bad it can't always be peaceful like this. Heheheh. You know, there's something I just don't understand about Guykild... There's just something about him, that's all. His eyes are always lit up. He's kind of scary. I tried talking to him a little bit, but it's like he's always one step away from you. All he ever talks about is how much he wants to fight, supposedly. I guess he might have been built as a battle humanoid. Oh, right! I've been learning about martial arts from Orland. I know that sort of stuff is pretty old-fashioned, but Orland's been training in that area all his life, and he's just incredible. He really is. I'm pretty much self-taught, so I'm nothing compared to him. According to Orland, my skill... "...has potential here and there." I'm sure he's just trying to make me feel better, though. But, anyway, I'm learning some of the basics from him now. I wanna be stronger, after all. Kylria: I find it hard to believe that Blitz would just go away without leaving anything behind for me. There's got to be some sort of hint around somewhere, but I just can't find a thing. It's almost like someone covered up Blitz's trail... Or maybe he covered it up himself... All that, just to make sure nobody followed him...? Oh... I'm sure Kranz already told you this, but if you ever send Kranz out to Unguis, then send me out too, okay? This is the enemy's info, but I still want to take a look around the area. So... you know. Please? If you ever have the chance to send Kranz and I to Unguis, please let me know, all right? Kranz is a lot more together than he was before. He's even getting info from the Arkz all by himself. It's like he's becoming more and more like Blitz every day. They really do look alike. Like father and son, I suppose. Heh. Ino'lis: I see that Kranz and that woman always have stuff to talk about... Right, Kylria. They just seem so mature... I think they're so cool! Man... I wish I could be like that. Guys just love that kind of girl... She's really a gentle person too... I'm kinda jealous, actually. Heehee. Kranz is just... I don't know. He has a really big mouth, so he's a little unreliable every now and then. He acts like a little wimp to me sometimes... He says stuff like, "Ooh, this is our little secret, okay, Ino'lis?" Hehehe. He's a big guy, but he has no idea what he's doing half the time. Huh? You don't have any missions in right now? Really...? That's cool. I think I'll hunt down Kranz and go have some fun. What? I can't? Oh, come on. Don't be such a party-pooper. Hey, Kranz! Hmm? Guess he isn't here. Sheesh. That jerk. He's always gone the moment I need him. I swear. How could he be so rude? Orland: I've been teaching sword arts to Sil'fer whenever we have a free moment. She's rough, but her moves can be very impressive at times. She soaks up my instructions like a sponge, too. It's almost as if she already learned all this from someone before. She claims she's self- taught, but her moves are mostly drawn from the Miyama style, the one I use. It may just be a variant, but where did she learn those moves from...? Ah, yes. Thanks to you and Viviana, I was able to pit my Miyama techniques against a formidable opponent. It really made everything worth it. Thanks. I'd love to fight him again. Take this. It's a gift. I really appreciate what you did for me. ...... Picked up Bonus Card "Madness"! Orland: Please deploy me if you hear of any strong adversaries. My ultimate goal is nothing short of perfection. There used to be a great deal of heroes. Donoph Baz, the "Demon Soldier," was one of them. He was infamous for his no-nonsense attitude, but he was a hero who fought alongside Zoke and Flowen long ago. He retired after quitting the army, but his daughter asked him to move to Pioneer 2. His 10,000-monster quest is a fairly well-known event in history. It may not seem like much, but to the Hunters that followed him, it was a reminder of the road they must take as true fighters. Saligun: Oh, NAME. What's up? Are you here for a lecture? Well, then. How about I teach you defense this time? I'll lecture you on the topic of Resist Colors. Take a look at the cards you have on you. Notice the colored bar at the top of each one? That bar shows the Resist Color for that particular card. The bar tells you which defense works best against the enemy's offensive attack. Do you understand? For example, a defense card with a red Resist Color bar can only be used against an offensive attack card with a red Resist Color bar. That's all it means. On some of your defense cards, there are multicolored bars at the top, such as red and yellow. These colors are the Resist Colors for that particular card. Your defense card will only be effective against the opponent if any one of your colors matches one of their colors. If you understand that, then you're well on your way. Hehe. Lecturing like this brings me back to my H.T.C. days. Viviana and Memoru... Those two children were my final students. They were such good friends while they were in school. I think they've been together ever since they were born. Childhood friends... There's just something nice about that. Guykild: BZZAAH... ...... GZZAAH... ...... The quest No Reason has been added. Guykild: BZZT BZZT BZZT... ...... BZZT BZZT BZZT... Robot: BEEP! Guykild made me stand here! *rattle rattle* I can't move unless I get further orders. I wish he'd hurry up! BEEP! *rattle rattle* BEEP! I heard his previous command, *rattle rattle* so I figured my job would be over with that... But then he told me to wait here, BEEP! What's he going to do to me? I'm scared. *rattle rattle* Mission provisioner: (if following the Phantom Shop subplot) Well, Monica's back yet again. She got in some more info on that shop she's looking for. She wants you to check out Unguis for her right away. I hope her info's for real this time. ...... The quest Phantom Shop 3 has been added. Mission provisioner: All the information is already in the database. This mission is yours to take, or yours to refuse. So think about it. Quest dialogue ---- Peko: Urgg? What's your problem!? Don't stare at me like that! (After inflicting significant pain upon Peko.) Peko: Stop it! I'm feeble on an empty stomach! Post-quest dialogue ---- BZZZZAAAAH! (I WIN!) BZZT? BZZAAH? (KEH KEH KEH...) GUYKILD Category:Hunters story quests